


Sweet Lips on Mine

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Service Top Yasha, Tender Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: "Don't hide from me. Please. I want to see you Beau. I want you to feel good. May I?"
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168
Collections: After Dark Presents Nutvember 2020





	Sweet Lips on Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Eclaire for reassuring me I did right by everyone's favorite lesbians XD

Yasha pushes Beau against the wall, hands gliding over Beau's abs as she presses kiss after kiss to Beau's lips. Beau's hands are fisted in Yasha's armor, clinging to her and hiking one leg over Yasha's hip. When they part for breath, Beau's eyes are bright and hazy and her cheeks are warm with her flush. "Fuck," Beau gasps, grinning sheepishly up at Yasha. "I've wanted to do that for so long. This is okay, right? This is, I mean, you'd tell me if this was going too fast or if you were uncomfortable, right?"

Yasha's heart thunders in her chest, and a soft smile spreads across her face. She presses her forehead against Beau's and cups her cheek and breathes in her air. "Yes, Beau. This is better than I thought I could ever deserve. You are..." she trails off, struggling for coherent words. "I want you, I want this. For as long as you'll have me, I'm yours."

Tears well in Beau's eyes, but she smiles and pulls Yasha back into a fervid kiss. Her hands trail down Yasha's arms, admiring the muscles before she takes Yasha's hands in hers. Though Beau's hands are softer than she expects, they're still worn and strong and belie her inner strength. Yasha follows as Beau pulls her closer, moving Yasha's arms around her and melting into her embrace. 

Pressing Beau into the wall, Yasha kisses her slow and sweet. When Beau moans into the kiss, Yasha steps even closer, pushing one of her legs between Beau's. Warm, solid thighs clamp down around her, and Beau grinds against her, hips moving in short, stuttering circles as she chases her pleasure. Yasha moans into her mouth and breaks away, gazing down at Beau in awe. The focused crinkle of her brow, the slack line of her mouth, the flush spreading down her throat. After a few minutes, Beau blinks up at her and blushes. She ducks her head in embarassment, but Yasha takes her hips in hand and whispers, "Don't hide from me. Please. I want to see you Beau. I want you to feel good. May I?"

Beau lets out a soft, self-depricating laugh and scrubs the back of her neck. “You don’t have to.”

Those four words send fire thrumming through Yasha, ready to thrash every person that has made Beau feel like an inconvenience to be overlooked. She swallows hard to smother the rage and dips to press a kiss to Beau’s ear. “I want to.”

When Beau makes no more protest, Yasha bends further, kissing down the swell of Beau’s chest and over her stomach. She quickly moves Beau’s clothes to the side, spreading her hands over every inch of Beau she can reach. Dropping to her knees, Yasha sucks at Beau’s hip bones and looks up at her. “You can put your hands in my hair if you’d like. Just let me know if anything feels wrong.”

As soon as Beau nods, Yasha leans in. She presses her nose into Beau's curls and breathes in her scent. Beau sucks in a breath and drops a tentative hand to Yasha's head. Humming, Yasha lifts one of Beau's legs over her shoulder. With a wink, she ducks lower and kisses Beau full on the cunt. 

For who knows how long, she loses herself in Beau. In Beau's taste and smell, in the twitch of her muscles and the lurch of her hips and her quiet gasps when Yasha finds a particularly sensitive spot. By the time Beau tugs at her hair insistently, Yasha's jaw and tongue ache and her chin is sticky. She draws back with a low note of disappointment and looks up to Beau. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Beau says, her eyes dark and her cheeks ruddy. She cups her free hand around Yasha's cheek, something hesitant about her expression.

Yasha turns her head to the side and kisses Beau's palm. "Talk to me, Beau."

Beau bites her bottom lip and looks away from Yasha as she whispers, "Can you bring out your wings?" Before Yasha can question it, Beau rambles on, "It's stupid, I know, but you got them back, and I'm… I'm really proud of you. Plus it's really fuckin' hot."

Laughing gently, Yasha presses one last kiss to Beau's hand and gives her a steady look. With a glow of radiant light, bright feathery wings burst from Yasha's back, cocooning up around Beau. "One minute," she says as she licks back into Beau, straining her neck to watch as Beau falls apart above her. 

By the time her wings have faded, Yasha has Beau cuddled tight in her arms, loose limbed and basking in the afterglow of pleasure. She presses kisses to Beau's cheeks and nose, her heart full and happy and whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome


End file.
